kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Safaia Mukade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RC95 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RC95 (talk) 19:56, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Skar ;) Checking Dear Skarlet,I hope you have a good christmas.I missed you alot,I'm in a hotel with my family.Wish you good luck. Silver. I am so sorry.. Skarlet, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get angry at you, it's just, I am frustrated because my gf died. I can't be happy and I am constantly getting pissed off... I hope you find me forgiveness in your sweet heart. I am so sorry. :( JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 21:19, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Come back. Skary dear, don't be mad at Blaze. Where are you? I miss you honey. ;-; Get on soon, I'll promise to fox it between you and Blaze, you must understand reason. You are special to all of us. I'll be waiting. Love~ Jj JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:03, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Chapter One Cardfight Vanguard –The Hellish Rebirth' Chapter one: Venuses rebirth pt1' At the park next to the pond, I was sitting on the park bench, wearing my school uniform which was a white button up shirt under a black, long-sleeved jacket, a black and red skirt. My long snow white hair ended in a ponytail. ' While listening to my favorite song endless fighters by Ultra Rare I took my deck out of its deck box and began to look through my Silver Thorn deck, Truth was many are and still people who are surprised I have a deck considering I have never card fought once in my entire life and also at the fact the clan I use is the Pale Moon Circus which many considered to be hard which I never understood. Anyways, while looking through my deck I came across Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier which was my favorite card and also a gift from my late mother and while looking at it I smiled but that was short lived as someone grabbed my shoulder and I screamed jumping up and looking behind me only to see my friend Ryker smiling that teasing/friendly grin.' I ripped my headphones off my heads and looked really mad, “Ryker what the heck” I yelled!' “I saw you at the park and decided to talk to you” he said laughing' Ryker was a guy bout 2 or 3 years younger then me who had short dark brown hair and green eyes, He wore a red tank-top under a blue hoodie and also was wearing a pair of black jean shorts. This guy to me was villainous despite the fact he used a Gold Paladin deck, I considered him evil because he always did this while I was looking through my deck or lost in thought or reading, I never understood him considering he used a clan of good guys but at times he was as evil.' “Want to come with me to the card shop? Eh?” he asked?' “no way, I have better things to do then go there and more important things to do then learn to card fight” I yelled!' I put my deck back into its deck box and stormed off but apparently he decided to follow me despite the fact I said no.' “Oh come on don’t be like that I bet you’ll love card fighting” he said' I sighed getting kind of sick of this and I began to run away from him trying to escape which worked because I ran past the card shop which was on the same street as my house though my house also was a bakery on the first floor. I walked in through the front door and my dad who was a wearing a green t-shirt under an apron and a pair of blue jeans on too, he had his short little spiky snow white hair under his chef’s hat poke his head out of the kitchen and smiling while making bread.' “Hey Mijimena” he greeted.' I returned the smile and set my bag on the table and sat down exhausted from the run.' “Hi dad” I smiled while saying.' Truth was my dad has raised me since I was a little girl by himself I might add this was after my mother passed away from an unknown illness though my father never told me what it was I had a feeling it wasn’t a normal illness, The Silver Thorn deck he gave me was my mother’s deck and Silver Thorn Dragon Empress Venus Luquier was my mother’s avatar/ace. ' Whenever someone or I asked how my mother died he would just silently go “…” and not speak about it so you could tell he was hiding how she died from everyone who didn’t know how. My Dad card fought too but he respected the fact I didn’t want to fight and never asked nor taught me how to which I’m happy he didn’t because I already deal with that from Ryker along with my best friend Sai.' Dad noticed my deck box poking its head out of my backpack and he looked sad but smiled to conceal it while making his famous cheese bread “I See you brought your mom’s deck with you” he said sadly.' “Y-yeah…I have a feeling if I don’t bring it with me I’ll forget about her and the performances her and Luquier performed” I said.' I smiled and got out of the seat smelling the sweet scent of Cheese Bread “I’m guessing you have an order for your cheese bread again” asked laughing trying to change the subject.' “Yeah”he laughed. “Lately so many people have been ordering it that I’ve had to make a ton of it.”' “need any help” I asked?' “Nah I got it”he said then went back to work.' I looked at my dad one last time and went upstairs to do my homework though it didn’t take long to finish and after 3 hours I walked downstairs and left the bakery. Truth was i…actually was curious on how to card fight and so I was going to the card shop with my deck in hand, when I walked into the cardshop I noticed…that Ryker was behind the counter running selling two kids who looked to be 10 a pack of vanguard cards. He noticed me as the two kids began to open up the pack of cards and said' “Welcome to Card fighters, Mijimena” he said giving me that mischievous grin I hated.' “I..I got curious and decided to learn how to card fight that’s all” I looked away while saying that.' “Hahahaha I see then let me teach you” he said and he got up and walked to an empty table and I followed with him and sat down at the side opposite from him, he pulled out his deck and set it down and I set my deck down too.' “Before we begin, Imagine we’ve been magically teleported to a planet known as Cray as spirits and our means of survival is to possess the unit we call The Vanguard while calling helpers from our hand who’ll help us in this battle”' What he said actually surprised me since it sounded deep which was…unlike him oddly enough.' “Ok since your new I’ll go first buuut first choose a grade 0 from your deck and set it face down”' I nodded and set Silver Thorn Assistant, Emile down and he set a grade zero face down too.' “Stand up the vanguard” we both said as we flipped our Grade 0’s.' “Silver Thorn Assistant, Emile.”' “Aspiring Liberator, Alm” ryker said.' Ryker drew a card and placed it ontop of Alm.' “I ride Physical force Liberator, Zorron and call Alm to the rearguard. “he said “turn end”' I drew a card and noticed one of my favorite Silver thorn units was in my hand and I placed it over Emile' “I call Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma and move Emile to the rear”!' “Since it’s the 2nd' turn you’re allowed to attack”'' I would’ve but I decided to use Emiles ability so I put her into my soul and looked at the top 5 cards of my deck and I noticed Irina, and Venus Luquier were what I drew.' “I use Emiles ability, I can check the top 5 cards of my deck and put one grade 1, grade 2, and grade 3 into my soul and then shuffle the rest back into my deck.”' “Next I call Silver Thorn Barking dragon to a rear guard circle, now with a boost from barking dragon, Zelma attacks” I said.' “Guard”' Ryker threw down Strike Liberator whose shield was 15000.' “You can drive check since your vanguard attacked” ryker teased.' When I did I drew silver thorn rising dragon and placed it into my hand' “Now that your turns done I draw and with a boost from Alm, Bruno attacks your vanguard”!' “G-guard! “I throw down a perfect guard and discarded a rising dragon.' “Drive trigger check”!' chapter Two Cardfight Vanguard- Hellish Rebirth Chapter two- Venuses Rebirth He drew Star Rain Liberator Trumpeteer and I sighed a breathe of relief. “since my attack didn’t go through its your turn for now” “I ride Silver Thorn Rising Dragon and now with a boost from barking dragon, rising dragon attacks!” “No guard” “Drive check”! I drew a card and noticed it had a yellow spikey sign on the top right of it, Ryker saw it and looked at me saying. “That’s a critical trigger, by giving its effects to a unit unless I guard I will take 2 damage” “I give the effects to Rising Dragon” Two cards flew from his deck and landed on the damage area, that actually surprised me and I noticed that…one of them was Liberator Monarch Sanctuary, Alfred, the card he said helped him win the last school tournament with, My eyes widened when I saw it hoping I wouldn’t have to face it. “Turn end” I felt an odd chill just looking at that card and I didn’t know why, it was just a card I tried to shake the feeling away but instead of shaking it away it got worse and my hand began to shake. “Draw! I ride star rain liberator, Trumpeteer to the field and call Early summer rain Liberator, Bruno and flame of victory to the rearguard”he said. “Next with a boost from flame of Victory, Bruno attacks!” ' '“I don’t guard!” I took 1 damage and saw a rising dragon go into my damage zone, I could tell he could see that I was nervous but I was going to stand tall and defeat him. “with a boost from Alm, Trumpeteer attacks” “perfect guard!” I yelled and discard a card He drive checked a card and it turned out to be a card with a green mark on it. “whats that?” I asked? “This is a heal trigger, if you have more damage then your opponent then you get to send one damage to the drop zone” he explained as he did that then ended his turn “my turn! I ride Miracle Pop, Ava next I call Silver thorn marionette, Lilliane and poison juggler” ' '“with a boost Lilliane attacks Bruno” “no guard” “with a boost from Barking dragon, Ava attacks!” “Avas ability activates and you can give her 1000 extra power and soul charge 1 card from the top of your deck” he told me. “And since you have a Grade 3 out you can twin drive, but im guarding this with Liberator of Elixer” “Twin Drive” I said shakily. My first check was a heal trigger and my second was a draw trigger and so I drew a card knowing that was what the red ones did since my mom told me about the red triggers. Ryker didn’t take any damage but in this fight I could tell he was waiting for Alfred to appear and strike me down with it, I watched him draw his next card and attack me with Trumpeteer so I guarded with Silver thorn Marionette, Natasha. “Heh your pretty good for a noobie” he laughed” “I learned a lot from watching my mom cardfight with this deck” “you mean the infamous Dragon Empress? Her deck is no match for my Paladins and I’ll show you why next turn!” I jumped back a bit at the sudden change in his personality it was as if he was whole new person, I drew a card and noticed it was Luquier and I smiled setting the top of the card on my forehead. “Your always here when I need you? I said quietly” I ride Silver thorn Dragon tamer, Luquier ontop of Ava!” As I did that I smiled seeing and noticed Luquier was smiling too as if she was happy to see me again even though ive never cardfought before I felt she was waiting to see an old friend she hadn’t seen in a while. “Lilliane attacks with a boost from Poison juggler!” I yelled “No Guard” He damage checked a critical which powered up trumpeter by 500 extra power. “I have Luquier attack with a boost from Barkign Dragon!” “I guard with Epona” “twin drive” I drew a heal trigger which was completely useless right now and a critical trigger which actually was what I was hoping for.He seemed unfazed since the attack didn’t go through and he drew his card “Break the Seal from all who were cursed, Come forth now! Liberator, monarch sanctuary Alfred!” he chanted. He set Alfred ontop of Trumpeteer and I noticed the card began to glow with a bright light as if to tell me I wont win against him, it was odd that I felt scared of this card and I don’t even know why I did but I did and I probably shouldn’t have. Anyway after Ryker rode Alfred he called Bonds Liberator, Zenith Gancelot, I noticed that both Gancelot and Alfred seemed ready to attack as if this was a challenge to them despite the fact I was new. “Gancelot attacks Luquier”! “no guard” “With a boost from flame of victory, Bruno attacks Lilliane” “I dotn guard “This is it, you ready, Alfred?” he said silently” with a boost from Alm, Alfred attacks Luquier” “I don’t guard” When Alfred attacked I jumped back totally startled from it because I literally imagined Alfred attacking Luquier andit scared me badly. Ryker smiled seeing me jump and drove check a critical along with another zorron and I sent 2 card from my deck to the damage zone, I drew a card ready to end this fight and I hoped I drew what I needed. “I activate Luquier’s Limit Break, now by counter blasting 3 I can call one grade 0, grade 1, grade 2 and grade 3 from my soul to open rearguard circles “ I yelled! “I call Venus Luquier, Liliane and Irina to the 3 open rearguard spots I have!” As I did that I felt…how do I put this? I felt determined to take down Ryker and Luquier along with Venus Luquier were the cards I needed to do this, Ryker looked at me smiling knowing I found what I needed to take him down with but most likely wasn’t planning to lose to me today. “With a boost from poison juggler, Venus Luquier attacks!” “guard!” “I have Lilliane attack Alfred with a boost from irina!” “I guard with trumpeter” “this is the end!” I said “I attack with Luquier with a boost from barking dragon!” “I dont guard” “twin drive” I hoped with all my heart I’d draw two criticals I really was hoping, I drew 1 critical along with breathing dragon, I watched as Ryker took 2 damage and noticed he was smiling after I defeated him but I knew he wasn’t fighting me at full power or he would’ve guarded that attack using one of the cards in his hand, After I won back on planet cray we were our human souls again and he was beginning to fade. “Looks like you won this fight, my spirit has no right be on planet cray now” he said as his spirit disappeared from cray. Skary... Skarlet I'm so sorry... I didn't mean my anger I'm sorry... I won't do it again... :( Please forgive me.... JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:27, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks For bringing me here you are truly a great friend.Mystical Jade (talk) 00:16, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Don't know how to use this well. :P Hello Skarlet! It's Reed! Can you log on? :P I want to talk to you, I promise to be nice! >.< Reedmyfrickineyes (talk) 23:00, August 20, 2014 (UTC) To Skarlet. I know you have been staying off wikia for a while now, and it's because of what I did. To start of Skary, I was created with so much imperfections, everything I see is broken, fragile, and shattered. I have come to realize that I am like that too. Though, when I see you, you are the only perfection I see that fixes everything you touch. Forgive me for what I have done, I only want the best for you. Let me just express a few words to you, that way you somewhat understand what I mean: You are the reason I wake up every morning, the reason I feel, breath, see, touch. There is nothing compared to the love I have for you Alice, for I have created sin like no other. Hurt like all, but for you, I have found shelter in your love. It's not because I wanted to get rid of you, it's because I just don't want to end up breaking you. I break everything around me: Trust, Hope, Happiness.. You're the only good thing that has happened to me out of all my years. You gave me hope to withstand the obstacles in my life. My heart aches for you in every possible way. And though it may seem I hide much, it's for my own good. I won't stop fighting for you heart, even if I stay alone my whole life. It's for you that I live. I bottle many things in. That is true, and everytime I need someone to open up to, I mess it all up. I just want you to understand that I have a difficult situation but I can't go on if you aren't in my life. I will get fixed just for you, that is if you want me back. If you don't then I understand myself. Forever last in my disillusioned heart... - JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 21:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 3 Cardfight Vanguard- Hellish Rebirth' ' ' Chapter 3: The Mysterious Fighter' ' ' I Jumped up happily and smiled cheering knowing I beat Ryker even though he wasn’t at full power I still knew I won but I still wanted to take him on at full power. He got up smiling that teasing smile and said in a calm voice' “How’d you like your first fight” he laughed' ' ' Knowing that that was actually a really fun fight I smiled and we both put our decks back in their box. However, the moment I noticed the time, I freaked out because I knew my dad would be mad if I got home late today.' ' ' “Crap I need to get home before my dad yells at me” I said and I ran out the exit saying. “Ryker lets have another fun Cardfight later on,y'know?”' ' ' I don’t know if he said lets or not because I was in a hurry to get home before my dad yelled, I noticed the sun was setting really fast and it was soon to be nighttime so I had to high tail it .' When I got home I saw my dad with his head on the table sleeping most likely from working hard on the Cheese bread, I honestly felt relieved to find that out so I went into the kitchen, grabbed an apron and began to cook myself dinner.' ' ' When I finished making dinner which was Crab fried rice I began to eat it while thinking about the cardfight from earlier and remembered hearing two people cardfighting each other during the final turn of the fight, I was curious on who they were because I remember hearing one of them ride some card called Daiyusha.' ' ' The next day, I walked to school with Ryker who started talking about a tournament that was going to be going to be held at the card shop he worked at in a couple days, apparently last year’s champion who used a grade 4 Kagero unit and a the runner up who wielded a powerful Dimension Police deck were going to enter the tournament. The ideaa of a grade 4 unit surprised me because my mom and dad told me that they only went from grade 0 to grade 3, but anything was possible in this world or so mother told me during her last show. Ryker knew I was curious about the grade 4. I could tell that easily with the look on his face.' ' ' “Truth be told 2 clans have a grade 4.” Ryker explained to me. “Nobody knows who has the Great Nature clans card, but last year’s card shop tournament winner uses the kagero clans card”' ' ' “You act like those Grade 4 cards are some kind of Gods’ told him.' ' ' “They’re not but they are really hard to take down.”' ' ' I grew slightly more interested and when we got to the school and walked into the classroom and took our seats, mine was in the back roll next to the window and Rykers was in the front sense he tended to fall asleep during class I truth be told kept thinking about what the names of those two cards were.' ' ' Thinking about it gave me a headache unfortunately, this kept going on till it was lunch time so I went to the roof of the school and noticed that this guy who looked to be a month younger then me, maybe a year younger was laying down on the ground sleeping. I walked over to the guy noticing the guy had slim black hair and was wearing the schools black jacket, the one which had a red line on it, but had it unbuttoned so that you could see the button up shirt along with that he was wearing the school uniforms jeans.' ' ' “I wonder who he is?”I asked myself “I don’t think I’ve seen him here before.”' ' ' The guy woke up and sat up to look at who woke him up and he looked angry but that anger subsided when he noticed my deck box which was white with red on it, the guy sat up and stared at me, as if studying me, which was really, really weird.' ' ' “You’re a cardfighter too, right?” he asked.' ' ' “Y-yes I am!”I said.' ' ' He showed a smile worthy of a villain in an anime and took out a blood red deck box from his coat's pocket, the deck box was glowing with an aura of power that felt just as strong as Rykers liberator, monarch sanctuary, Alfred card.' ' ' “Pleased to meet ya.” he said.' ' ' “Y-you want fight?”' ' ' “Well, I can tell you’re new to the game by the way you're handling your deck. I'd feel like a bully if I ever had the guts to challenge you.” he told me.' ' ' “I just started yesterday…and this was my mom’s deck, she gave it to me” I said.' ' ' He opened his hand and stretched it out to me, as if asking me to see my deck, so I set it in his hand. The boy began to look through, his eyes widened a bit when he saw my Venus Luquier card. He took it out of the deck and began to study it along with the rest of my deck, why he was studying it I couldn’t tell but I let him nevertheless.' ' ' “This card... looks nice” he commented “And the deck is nicely built.' ' ' And the teen put Venus Luquier back into my deck, handing the whole thing back to me.' ' ' He didn’t seem surprised that the deck was very well-maintained, considering that it was built by my mom who poured her blood, sweat and tears in making it. He then got up and brushed off his jeans and slipped his deck box back into his pocket yawning, I popped my deckbox back into my backpack and the guy walked past me, heading towards the stairs.' ' ' And he turned around one last time, reminding himself of something.' ' ' “Meet me downstairs at the entrance this afternoon once school ends. I might have a few things to teach you as a fighter.” he flashed another one of his ridiculously anime villain-like smile. “If you're up for it of course.”' ' ' Skarlet.. just come back.. this is ridiculous.. -Jj Hey! Why did you go!? We were talking so come the back on and talk!~ I can help you. x3 -Reed. Hai der sleeping beauty~!!^^ x3 Hiya Skary-chan. I know I message you a lot but I just feel really bad that I left chat without saying goodbye, I was having a anxiety attack and I was freaking out to the point that I fell asleep. o.o I am so sorry... I had my reasons. ;-; Anyway, I am on here late a night thinking about you (seeing that you are never off my mind -w-). I am really happy, you made my day this morning when you showed me your avi and such. We may not see each other as much anymore but my love for chu is bigger and bigger each day. I miss you a lot and I hope we see each other real soon. God, wikia is so boring without you. >______< Anyway, love you!^^ You are in sweet dreams so... *kisses your head as you sleep.* You are so adorable. <3 JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 05:23, September 5, 2014 (UTC) It's so hard to draw on wet sand... Yeah, I know... it's terrible but I couldn't do it anywhere else because the beach was full, but I hope you like it! Hey... Hey Skary-chan... can we please talk soon? I'm sorry breaking it off.. I hope you can find it in your forgiveness to talk to me. Rest well. :/ -Jj Haiii Skary-chan Hey Skary-chan, I am leaving you a message real quick to inform you that I won't be logging on for a while, not sure how long. But I know how you tell me you feel a bit lonely sometimes. Promise me that while I am gone you won't feel in that state, talk to Lumi, hug Wolf, make Org blush, poke Fob, I don't know, just be yourself because you are just awesome in every aspect. And I am not logging on because I have a problem with myself, I just have something very important going on IRL and I must handle it with my parents. Don't forget me while I am gone x3 I will always have you in my heart. *Pokes your cheek* Love chu sweet heart, I hope I see you again. I promise to log on as soon as I can. *Hugs you tight and kisses your cheek* Love ya~ -JJ Hey... I miss you a lot. I feel bad we don't get to communicate.. And I'm sorry for that. I'm just in a bad state right now, don't want anyone to see me like this. I love you. Don't forget that, hope to see you soon... -Jj I worked on this for weeks.. so.. hope you like it. You are on the right btw. -Jj my gift to you skar, i hope you like it lol Raid Raptors early deck Monsters: 2 harpie dancer 3 harpie channeler 3 harpie queen 3 harpie lady 3 raid raptors – vanishing lanius 1 genex ally birdman Spells 3 harpies hunting ground 2 raid raptors – nest 1 dark hole 1 book of moon 1 soul charge 2 mystical space typhoon 1 terraforming 1 pot of duality 2 forbidden lances Traps 1 mirror force 1 solemn warning 1 torrential tribute 1 dimensional prison 1 compulsory evacuation device 1 bottomless trap hole 1 trap stun 1 fiendish chain 1 icarus attack 1 breathrough skill 1 raid raptors –readiness Extras Ice beast zerofyne Raid raptors rise falcon 2 Harpies pet phantasmal dragon Number 39: utopia Number 103 ragnazero Number 101 silent honor ark Castel the skyblaster musketeer Gagaga cowboy Photon papilloperative Steelswarm roach Evilswarm exciton knght Daigusto emerald Maestroke the symphony djinn Abyss dweller Are you okay? You left unexpectedly.. are you okay? -Jj Goodnight Skary *Hugs* Rest well, I'll see chu tomorrow. :c Skaaaaarrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Herro my beautiful Skar. x3 I am okay and keeping myself sane. I will eat right just for chu D: I always eat like a pregnant woman. That bomb sounds pretty scary ._. but I am glad you out of all people is okay. :3 Ummm, I have no new updates.... well maybe except for this one guy who won't stop following and tried to kiss me yesterday but please no be mad. I kneed him ^w^ Stay gorgeous and warm and cuddly and sweet yourself. Love chu a lot. JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 22:09, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Daily Logs for Skar 'Daily Log #0' Since Skar is now away and today is Sunday, February 22 and it is 11:09 PM, I thought I'd sit down and write to you. I'm going to miss you very much and just to point something out, I bet Org was nosy enough to check the wiki activity and check this on your Talk Page. Go back to your Supreme Court La la land (epic). Anyway, thought I'd keep chu updated, I just wanted to say... I ALREADY MISS YOU D'X *Breathes* Yeah, I wish I could of said bye properly. I won't make these to long since my intention is to not load you with too much to read. :D Nothing much happened today, was gone all day, it rained, sickness got worse, so life is blegh. -w-" I hope that wherever you are you are safe, in well being, and warm. :3 Have fun with your granny cuz one day she won't be around. :( So enjoy every minute. ^_^ *Sneezes* Achooo! >.<" Excuse me. The weather is so bi-polar, it gets really hot then it gets really cold. It's like it won't make up it's own mind. >____> Guess I'll end this now. Goodnight and sweet dreams my gorgeous. And if you're going to school, always do your best. You're the smartest girl I know and with lots of heart. And if people don't treat you kindly, remember that you are worth more than millions and billions, but instead, you're worth infinities and forever. Love chu~ -JJ 'Daily Log #1' Going to make this one short Skar, I'm not feeling very good. Medicine is amking me really sleepy and my fever has me really dizzy. Anyway, today Ry and I talked for a while and I helped him out thank goodness. I still miss you so much, and I got no one to hold but you are okay so that's what matters. I can't wait to see you soon. love you. -Jj 'Daily Log #2' Well Skar... today was a long day. Haven't gone to school in three days straight and my sickness is getting worse. -w- But that's not all, Ryker and I are in a bit of an up and down. After thinking that I he was going to act differently, he's been a real jerk to Wolf and so I blocked him for a whole week. Other than that, I guess him and I need to stop chatting for a while... I miss you, and your hugs and warmth. I can't wait to see you again though. It's feels odd not having you around. Kind of like having something important missing. Anyway, enjoy your time and take care. I love you so much. -JJ 'Daily Log #3' Sorta made this a habit. Writting to you is my delight, and it makes me feel much better. Missed school again today, but I went to the docs and got two perscriptions. I'll be back by tomorrow. Other than that, today flew by like a breeze. It's like I zoned out and that's weird, I don't usually do that. *Sigh* Have so much work to catch up on, and I don't want to do it. Though, I believe I will get an A on this English paper.... Yeah... I'll save you more details for tomorrow. Hope you're doing okay. Ttys. 'Daily Log #4' Okay.. going to be honest. I am going crazy without you. ;~; Life is okay and it's flowing good but what is it if you aren't around? hello Hello kupo :3 kupo,hi scary nice weather isn't it?